Always Something New
by Valendra
Summary: Syaoran is mistaken for a thief and as his punishment, sent to repair work of a watchtower at Jinshuu Empire borders. Under command of Lieutenant Kurogane "Boss", along with the mysterious foreigner Fai, who is known as "Expert".-AU-.FaixKuro eventualy.
1. Watchtower I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. As well known, I'm a fan and fictioning.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is start of an oneshot story about our favorite troublesome trio. When I think about the background for this story, I have a feeling I can continue it further more. Just a feeling though -chuckle-. Oh yes, and for the records, my favorite among three is Fai. And I choose to write events from Syaoran's eyes for first chapter, because that's how it was back in my dream. (yep, this one is based on my dream as well. And this first chapter was exactly how it happened, except the detailed descriptions XD) You're scared now huh?

Also I don't know if I'll focus on kuroXfai, I'm not sure yet if this will go to that extend. Let me know what you think btw^^ I'll bring over female cast later after watchtower arc, but for now all we have are our boys ;)And yes, title was inspired from Tommy Heavenly6's song. Sounded right at that time :) Enjoy!

**Watchtower- ****Chapter 1**

**The Boss and the Expert**

It wasn't before dawn that I finally got time to catch my breath. Stretching my arms and back reminded my aching muscles how long I've been working since the last break. Well, according to others, it's the time I realized that I have to breathe to stay alive. They often say that I get caught up with my work so intensely that I completely forget my surroundings. By the way, I'm Syaoran, a fourteen years old-… -kid according to some and an adult according to the others… Much like the people working at this construction site; I have relation with neither this place, nor the people working in it.

Whenever I take a break - like now - I prefer sitting at top of the watchtower and just gaze at the horizon. We're practically in the middle of nowhere; it's the northwest border of the Jinshuu Empire, before us lays an endless desert that leads way to northern wastelands and behind us lays somewhat deserted lands of the empire. To avoid barbarous assaults from the North Geyseinders two centuries ago this long set of wall was built. It's five miles long, ten feet wide and twenty feet high. There is a watchtower in every mile, this wall was meant to stand for eternity, if possible. But apparently the calculations of old engineers were quite wrong. Don't mind me; I'm merely saying what was told to me…

"Ah, taking a break Syaoran-kun?" by that person!

As I look at the owner of this kind voice, I can't help but smile back at him. If you met Fai-san, you'd know why. He always has this kind but shadowed look in his blue eyes, a bright and light shade that is highly unusual for Jinshuu. With his casual smile, you have to expect the strangest words coming out of his mouth. He lets his pale blond hair stay messy, which suits his laid back nature. Since the first time I met him, he has been wearing the same blue tunic with loose sleeves. It has embroidered floral designs in a darker shade of blue over the fabric, dark blue sash over his waist and matching pants tucked into black knee high leather boots. His outfit indicated a certain orientation, calling him a Geyseinder might be a far call, yet it's possible. Although out of all places, we certainly avoid such discussions in this construction site, after all Fai-san wasn't the only one among workers who had suspicious looks.

"I didn't realize I was tired until I climbed here." I said watching him kneeling next to me.

"Syaoran-kun is overworking himself; it's bad for your health. You should rest and eat more so you won't get sick." Fai said, with a smile leaning his chin on his palm.

Somehow I sensed a wave of concern in his cheerful voice, to give assurance I smiled back at him. I'm not poor at health, it's quite the opposite.

"I can't help it. Once I start doing something, I can't stop 'till the end."

It was the truth. Simple but still a truth about me, which can be troublesome sometimes. I have to see end of the job I take on. Fai-san spoke with words chosen carefully, too carefully for an easy going guy like him.

"You're devoting yourself to the job you're assigned to. And not only daily duties, any task entrusted to you as well. That's admirable, Syaoran-kun."

"You're doing great too Fai-san." I objected, of course he had been more useful than me. "If it weren't for you, this tower would have collapsed before we survived the first day."

He chuckled, obviously amused by my words as he often did. He waved his hand before his face making a shoving gesture on the subject of our chat.

"It's nothing really; after all…" he glanced over his shoulder to the addressed man, with the same calm and cheerful voice. "… Kuro-puu said he'd kill us if the basement collapsed due to our lack of work."

Ahem, meet Kurogane-san, only authority we should listen to in the construction site. He's known for his fierce nature, often ending up in a fight that the winner would only be him at the end. I haven't met with a person who's as strong as him before, he's a professional warrior. It's not like anyone is picking fights with him though, Kurogane-san is an aggressive person. He tends to get upset quite easily; perhaps it has something to do with being a soldier for a long time.

Before Fai-san finished his sentence, this tall and huge man turned around with a scary face, noticing the corruption of his name – his hearing was as sharp as ever. He is wearing the long black coat of the military, carrying his long sword on his belt; armlets are covering his lower arms over the fingerless gloves. Unlike the rest of the soldiers around, his coat has red lines over the shoulders, indicating his rank as I learned before. Frowning as if he has seen his nemesis, his mouth crooked into a groan as his gritted teeth shone threateningly. Those red eyes shined with an annoyance rather than anger, although having black spiky hair and a tanned skin doesn't help his friendly looks. In fact Fai-san and Kurogane-san were like opposite sides of the nature since the begining, like light and dark, sincerity and wildness born into flesh as humans.

"I said it is Kurogane!" our boss screamed, roaring over the half constructed tower. "If you aren't going to call me _'the boss'_,use my proper name! Not pet names you make up!"

In contrast to the fierce outrage displayed, Fai-san gave his sweetest smile and stood up. Enjoying the battle for authority and reputation, which Kurogane-san obviously built over other workers before 'his' arrival. And each time, they wield the same weapons.

"Oh look, it's the boss and the expert!" one of the workers down exclaimed.

"They're at it again." Said another.

These quarrels were now quite common. Kurogane-san would try to order Fai-san with same way as he does to everyone, yet every time Fai-san would find the right words to irritate the boss, and the workers stop doing their jobs to watch the free show. If you ask me, these two are kind of enjoying this. Otherwise I doubt Kurogane-san would keep himself from punishing Fai-san. There is a level of respect building up in him, I can see that much. Like this time, as workers started speaking of them, he glared down at them as a first warning.

Every time he hears his unofficial title _'the expert'_, the smile on Fai-san's face freeze. It's a brief feeling I get once in a while, but even if it's for a moment I guess he doesn't like that title. Like now, he shrugged as if he wanted to brush off that feeling, whatever it is that displeases him.

"But Kuro-sama, that's exactly what you said before!" the blond man grinned innocently, raising his hands up in a display of surrender. "Ask Syaoran-kun if you don't believe me, ne ne Syaoran-kun?" he said dropping his voice in a childish tone.

"YOU-!" Boss turned to me; I was dumbfounded to be honest. "What do you say?"

This was a troublesome moment as you can see, I'm not afraid of Kurogane-san, since I am getting to know him better. He's not as much of a scary person as he seems, or likes to be seen. I guess it's necessart to keep workers restrained under his command, to make ordinary criminals work under his words in military discipline.

"Uh.. Kurogane-san, it's true." I said, smiling apologetically.

I know he hates losing to Fai-san, but I can't lie for his sake. Taking advantage of his new victory and annoyance it brought onto boss, Fai-san clapped his hands cheerfully.

"Yahooo! Told you so, Kuro-tan!"

As a cheerful uproar rose from beneath, Fai-san smiled glancing down the tower. Workers were watching them over wooden scaffolds.

"Ah, it seems we have fans." Fai-san's grin grew wider.

"_Shuddup you all and get back to your works!_" Kurogane-san shouted at them, "Or I'll come and make your sorry asses feel miserable that you're still alive!"

Fai-san looked at me over his shoulder, blinking mischievously at the times he managed to beat _the boss_. The chuckle that escaped from me before I could stop it, alerted Kurogane-san to our silent conversation; I tried my best to put on a serious face and looked away from him. He growled, as usual.

"Hey you noisy, come here and be useful!" he said finally, turning away as he glanced down the construction plan given to him.

"Yes sir!" was answer from the expert, he leaned on the plan.

I guess I can take my break still, seeing that the boss didn't disturb my leisure time. This reminds me the first day we all met; actually it's the first day I was brought to here. This tower wasn't a collapsed ruin before; in the beginning Jinshuu army thought it was a sabotage of the Geyseinders. Later on, it turned out that it wasn't doings of the northern people, but tower had to be rebuilt or repaired before a possible treat comes.

I was brought to the construction site after others; I was mistaken for a thief earlier on the marketplace. Before I had a chance to prove my innocence, I was sent along with a few prisoners who were sentenced over small incidents such as thievery, muggings and other sort of light crimes. I suspected that this was a kind of punishment. A logical choice, it was free manpower and while the empire is at edge of a war threat, it needs every soldier. Obviously, except this one…

I met Kurogane-san when I first stepped onto the watchtower to-be-repaired. The half collapsed watchtower looked scary, but it was like nature of the building had chosen a manager to match it's own. Several scaffolds were built around the watchtower; five men were already working on the building already when we arrived. Kurogane-san was at route to the watchtower, waiting to greet us and declare his territory. He had a severe look on his sullen face, arms crossed over his chest, eyeing us with a deep frown. A soldier reported him about recent events and orders as he eyed us five, pausing to give a scary look to each of us. Then we were introduced to the scary figure in command and the reason of our presence here.

"I'm Lieutenant Kurogane! You idiot douche bags are captured due to your lack of your skills and brought here to serve for the Jinshuu military to be useful once in your miserable lives for a change." He paused to look at us; personally I was feeling too stiff to look at anyone so I kept my eyes on the ground.

A new company arrived before he could continue; it was only one man this time, escorted by two soldiers. A blond, tall and fragile looking guy with cold eyes as if life was taken out of him - but it turned out that he was tired actually. Wearing a pale blue tunic with the same color as his eyes, looking so out of place considering other prisoners brought here. Indeed, this man was a foreigner in these lands.

"Hmm?" The scary soldier in charge turned his attention to the new arrival.

"This one is captured this morning sir, orders insist on to keep an eye on him." Said the soldiers, who looked warily at this new man.

But the prisoner didn't seem interested in the commander; he was looking around the landscape, examining his surroundings. Crease between the commander's brows became deeper, his mouth stretched wider as his features tensed even more. At that time I thought something was off about him, this new guy. Suddenly startled with the high yell coming behind me, I gritted my teeth, instinctively turning around to face Kurogane-san, who was looking straight at the new arrival.

"YOU THERE!" Kurogane-san then lowered his voice after gaining the attention he wanted. "Don't stand there like a lazy log and get in the line!"

Finally the blond man glanced to his way, eyes wide open with shock. He obviously was not expecting such a reaction; he obeyed the command without an objection. When he finally came to stand on my right, Kurogane-san continued his introduction.

"I'm the authority here, my words will be a command to you low lives. You'll call me 'the boss', otherwise it'll be a life of hell here." A creepy smirk curved on his face, like his looks weren't enough… "You see these ruins that lay behind me? You'll rebuild it stone by stone in two weeks time! Try opposing me or dare to step your stinky noses off this site, you'll be dead meat. Is that clear enough?" hearing no objections, the boss continued. "Now move your sorry asses out of my sight!"

I walked to the ruins, following others, not sure from where to start or to whom I should help, I stopped at the entrance and examined the tower. Two walls of the watch tower have collapsed along with all four floors of the building. The roof seemed to be in one piece, yet the building was looking unstable, it could collapse over us anytime. As I was looking at our work site anxiously, the new guy came next to me. It seemed he was examining the building too, without any anxiety though, unlike me. Putting a hand at his waist, he gave a sound quite between a whistleing or sighing.

"Pheeeee… That's a bad sight now, not giving any confidence at all. Huh?"

I looked at him curiously, he was smiling now. Before I could give a proper answer, someone pushed me forward. By the time I realized the ground floor was collapsed as well, I was falling down with a yell. I hit a hard ground; there was a dusty feeling beneath my gloved hands and the irritation at my lungs was saying a cloud of dust rose from the ground. I tried to stand up, coughing as hard as possible to get rid of inhaled dust. As dust settled down, I was standing over my arms. A moaning behind me suggested another victim who shared the same fate; it was the blond stranger. He was leaning back over his hands, frowning with pain, I assumed.

"Start working your lazy asses!" lieutenant's voice called out as he walked away.

"Oh boy…" blond man murmured, opening his eyes, he gave a troubled smile. "This was truly uncalled for."

I looked around; it was dark, though my eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness. Besides, some light was coming from the floors above. It looked like the basement of the watch tower, the ground was covered with soil. Estimated with bare eyes, it was a room of twenty to thirty five feet. But, it was abandoned, probably because the ceiling has collapsed no one seemed to be working here.

"Why no one is working down this floor?" I asked, looking above, where scaffolds were standing above us.

"Perhaps," the foreign stranger started, crumbling down soil he grabbed from the floor. "…because of the heat." He said thoughtfully.

He was right; I sat on my legs to look at my gloved palms. Opening and closing them before touching on ground again, soon I realized there was an abnormal change in temperature down here. Through leather gloves, I could feel the warmth of the ground. This was strange. When I looked to the way he was looking at I could see a dead branch. Or what was left of it. I looked at him, who was now standing on his feet, batting off the dust on his tunic.

"This heat…"

"It's probably making working down here harder. Over time we'll start feeling more of it, it'll get harder to breathe and we'll find ourselves exhausted before afternoon." He said looking up.

"Why is it warmer down here then?" I asked, standing as well. "Heat should float up; it should be cooler in here."

"Ah, you're pretty smart." He looked quite pleased, then he smiled cheerfully. "By the way, I guess we'll be stuck together for a while now. Though, I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Syaoran! Sorry, I was quite shocked with the recent events."

"Hmm, that's expectable. Nice to meet you Syaoran-kun, I'm Fai D. Flourite." He said with a wide smile.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" Yelled Kurogane-san's angry voice.

Fai-san smiled to himself, climbing quickly on the scaffolds. He stood on a lower level than our boss, which was a way of stating that he's aware of both sides' status in field. Kurogane-san just narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the mysterious blond man, arms crossed over his chest. I climbed up as well, stood on a lower plank than Fai-san, who was giving a polite smile as he bowed to introduce himself again.

"I thought if we're going to work together an introduction was inevitable. Fai D. Flourite, and may I have the name of whom I'll be working for?"

There was a short silence before the answer came; it seemed Kurogane-san was debating if he should introduce himself to this man or not.

"Kurogane it is. And the boss for you if you want to survive here." He said finally.

"The Boss, eh?" Fai-san rolled his eyes up, putting his index finger over his lips thoughtfully. "So, you're a high ranked soldier I assume?"

"Hn…" he said as an approval. "So what?"

"The thing is, I have a request and it's lucky that I met you directly!" he started cheerfully. "Working down here will be quite hard, is this really the exact level you'd want only two of us to be working at?"

"And you have a problem with that?" I could see the annoyed look on the Lieutenant's face, he was frowning down at Fai-san with a sceptical look on his face.

"Oh dear, but it'll be really really hard for just two people to work down here, Kuro-pan!" he laughed heartily, like he was among friends and joking around with them.

"WHAT-? It's Kurogane!" he gritted his teeth. "Don't make me come over there!"

"Don't get upset that easily Kuro-tan," Smile on Fai-san's face was looking suspiciously innocent and growing wider slowly. "…it'll really ruin your nerves in long term!"

"Don't call me with stupid names! IT'S KUROGANE!"

Now he had lowered his arms and clenched his fists, Kurogane-san was glaring wildly at the man down who was smiling innocently like he wasn't offended with the soldier's aggressive stance at all. I was too shocked to interfere, so I watched silently not knowing how to react at all.

"But it's a long name… You can call me Fai by the way Kuro-rii, mine is also a long one. It'll be quite troublesome to call me by my full name anyway." Fai-san's grin was growing wider at each moment, if that's possible.

Kurogane-san breathed heavily with a growl, after a moment of hesitation in which he reached for the huge sword at his belt, he dropped his hands to his sides. A tensed yet wide smile forced it's way on his face, he was having second thoughts on how to control his temper I guess.

"Flourite… wasn't it?" there was hesitation on Fai-san's share as well; he raised his eyebrows as Kurogane-san continued talking. "I thought you were familiar. Although not many know your name, if you were called as 'the Expert', I guess everyone could have an idea on whatsoever."

Fai-san's serene expression vanished, eyes growing slightly wider as a frown appeared on his face. I frowned thoughtfully too, glancing between them, I guess this expert title had significance for both. They stared at each other, Fai-san with an unreadable gaze not matching his previous cheerful mood, Kurogane-san with glory written all over his dark face. After a few moments, Fai-san managed a somewhat calm smile, still frowning slightly.

"Yes, I've been called that as well…" they stared at each other a little more, until Fai-san made another move. "But still, this work at the basement isn't something we could do with two, even if it's me, Kuro-puu." He said shrugging, returning to his carefree mood.

"Buildings won't repair themselves on their own! Get to work! NOW!" As expected, the soldier was irritated and ignoring the request, he turned on his heel, leaving us alone with work.

"Does that mean we'll still work on our own?" he said with a childish pouty voice behind him. "Kuro-taaaaan?"

We could hear grumbling of the Lieutenant from distance; Fai-san chuckled and looked at me. But after seeing me he laughed more.

"Close that mouth of yours, will you?" he waved his hand to me. "We have some work to do it seems. And we're left alone… How cruel Kuro-puu…" he shook his head with a disappointed smile.

"Were you serious about that way of addressing Kurogane-san, the… boss?" I asked, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"Hmm?" he glanced at me, hands placed on his waist. "Are you a person who always does what others tell you to do, Syaoran-kun?"

Do what others tell me to do? I looked at Fai-san, who was still smiling gently, with a curious look in his blue eyes. He wanted an honest answer, no; he actually had a guess on the truth. Whether I lie to him or tell the truth, he'd understand and will take action accordingly. Lying could make him ignore me, he may never bring the subject up again, but he'd know that I lied to him about myself. But perhaps he wanted to see what kind of a person I was; one's words define them as much as their actions. I looked at him in a serious manner, barely frowning.

"… No." was my answer. "If I have done what was told to me, I wouldn't be here."

That faint smile grew wider, he dropped his gaze thoughtfully on ground.

"So am I…" he said weakly. "Come on, we have a serious job to do!"

Fai-san suddenly jumped down, changing his gloomy looks in an instant with the usual cheerful one. I followed him, but seeing that he started checking the ground as he tapped with his feet and then walls with his hands, I felt a little confused.

"Umm… Excuse me but, what exactly are we going to do?"

"Kuro-san wanted us to work down here at the basement yet he didn't give us any tools, right?" after I nodded he continued, returning his gaze on the dark stone walls, touching their surface carefully. "As you noticed, this building has collapsed partially. Even in repairs, one would start building from below, not from upper levels. This would only make the building more unstable, because if the ground is weak everything done above will be in vain."

"So, you're trying to find out if collapsing was due to weak groundwork?"

Fai-san looked back at me with a wide smile that proved I was right. He knocked at the walls on several places, when he was done with the left wing; he walked to the next one where scaffolds were built on, repeating same method.

"That's right. Do you have an idea on the possibilities Syaoran-kun?"

I paused a moment to gather my thoughts. Putting facts together carefully, trying to form a valid reasoning.

"Building collapsed and considering it's a watchtower between two hostile kingdoms, it could be sabotage." It was an option that no one told us, not even Kurogane-san had mentioned an enemy presence. "But it wasn't said even before, soldiers are at charge of this building's repair, I expected at least one of them to say it for once."

"Fyuuu…. That's cool Syaoran-kun, you're a sharp boy." Fai-san finished checking the wall, walking to the right wing. "Of course, that could be because they were ordered to not speak a word about it." He touched the wall, pausing to look at the floors above. "But I guess we could eliminate enemy assault option, if it was sabotage it would've been logical to expect an enemy army attack afterwards. Since it's still quiet around here, I guess they're confident that it's not done intentionally." He returned his attention to the wall again. "I dare say they're suspecting that it's an unnatural force. Still, natural or not, enemies can use this state of the watchtower to their advantage. That's why we're forced to hurry with the repairs, I'm sure they'll bring more workers to hasten work."

"By unnatural force, do you mean… magic?"

"Yup! But if it was a spell that damaged this tower, I guess it would've been obvious." He walked to the last wall, still explaining his logic. "To destroy a building, several kinds of destructive magic spells are available. While I saw no magic evidence around, I didn't feel any magical presence either."

Magical presence. It was true, there was nothing unnatural around the construction site. But to sense a magical presence, even if it's a weak and almost invisible one, the person would need to have strong magical powers, or at least some experience to recognize it.

"Are you a magician?" I asked, using the same method, I knew the possible answer so now it was my turn to wait and act accordingly.

"My…" he turned around, looking thoughtfully with a troubled smile. "Even though you know the basic logic behind magic, you really have no clue about the meaning of the Expert, right?"


	2. Watchtower II

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of these characters. As well known, I'm a fan and fictioning.

Thanks a bunch and lots of love to my beta-reader Gallie-chan. If it wasn't her, then you were doomed to read a miserable chapter full of silly mistakes XD I love you girl! ^^ **(Thanks honey, love you too! ~ _Gallie-chan_****)**

**Watchtower - Chapter 2**

**The Thief and the Spy**

"Even though you know the basic logic behind magic, you really have no clue about the meaning of _Expert_, right?"

I wasn't expecting such a question. It never occurred to me that magicians' titles could differ from region to region, but of course it was an obvious outcome. Personally, I never heard of a title as "expert" in use for this purpose. In countries I visited, titles usually referred to the professions, or nicks given by the local folk. I blinked, trying to focus my thoughts carefully before giving an answer.

"I… I'm a traveller historian; I'm not a thief as I was accused of. In my country, we used a different terminology for magicians. In fact we referred magicians as sorcerers, thus depending on their profession their titles differed as well. But we never used a term like Expert; sorcerers' titles were related to the elements they used." I explained my curiosity. "This works almost with the same logic in the countries I visited as well. I think… one has to study the basics of magic to sense it's presence; however only a strong magician can sense the slightest traces. Does _expert _refer to that? That you're a strong magician?"

"Ah, is that so?" he said. "Why do you think I am a strong one?"

"You sounded so certain that there was no trace of magic in this area." I said.

"You're sharp, Syaoran-kun." He smiled widely. "This title was entrusted to me for several reasons, and one of them is magic." Fai-san continued. "So that answers your question, yup, I'm a magician."

"And you're a strong one?" I repeated, guessing his answer already.

It was a mysterious, wide smile Fai-san gave in exchange. I had a feeling that he'd be a strong magician, but he seemed to avoid giving an answer. I can't imagine him boasting around about how great he is, but still, I wished he would give an honest answer. I guess everyone has their issues on trusting strangers, after all everyone has secrets…

"Hmm, who knows?" he murmured almost dreamily after a while. "But putting this aside, I really doubt this damage was done with magic." He concluded the discussion, casting another glance around the room with a kind smile. "I guess Kuro-pun wanted to be sure."

"To be sure?" I echoed, demanding an explanation.

"Think about it Syaoran-kun. This watchtower has collapsed partially, the damage caused by a mysterious source. Besides, an unnatural heat is rising from the bottom, beneath the basement..." Frowning slightly with a knowing smile, Fai-san paused. "Wouldn't you want to send someone to check, someone who's capable of handling the situation, just to be sure? And while you have an expert around, right within your reach, anyone would like to see what _that_ expert would say. So in short, Kuro-pan is using my skills for free!" he laughed heartily.

"So, you have an idea about the reason of this damage." I said, thinking about what he said earlier while looking at the wall behind him.

In short, Expert was a general term? The way he's speaking and the way he's handling situations are both professional at a unique level… I guess Fai-san was experienced in a lot of fields. Could this be the reason behind the mysterious _expert_ title?

"Hmm, we can say that… But first I have to check on something, just to be sure." He walked to the scaffolds, "Come on, let's find a lantern!" He jumped over the scaffold, then exclaimed happily. "Excuuuse meeee? Is there a spare lantern up there? Oh really? Mind if we borrow it for a second? I promise to bring it back as soon as possible." he kept talking while climbing up. "Oh you're fairly kind, thank youuuu! Thank you!"

As he started climbing the scaffold, my eyes caught sight of the dead plant in the corner of the room. To take a better look, I walked near it. The room was still poorly lit to see any detail, yet I could make out the shape of branches. When I touched the branches, I felt like they were crumbling under my touch. Pulling slightly was enough to break them, and behind the bush –or bunk of a short tree- was something we didn't notice before. Fresh air licked my face, but it lasted only a moment. I couldn't feel the wind, but there was an almost silent whistling through dead branches proving it's existence.

"Fai-san!"

"Coming coming..!" he yelled from an upper level. "Only a moment!"

He returned back shortly, with a lantern in his hand. It was a cubic cage, covered with glass at sides and bottom, leaving an opening at top for air. It was chained on a large ring for eas of carriage which seemed wide enough to put your arm through it. Inside the glassed cage, flame was burning intensely, casting eerie shadows on the walls.

"Did you find out something amiss, Syaoran-kun?"

I looked at him for a moment, trying to adjust my mind on what I just found out. Fai-san has brought light on the spot, which was enlightening a more crowded bouquet of dead branches than I assumed.

"These dead branches crumble at touch, and when I pulled it… I felt a breeze blowing in my face." I explained, pulling more of the dead branches to clear the way. "I guess there might be an opening, a crack or missing stones that had allowed this plant to grow inside the watchtower."

"Ah, you're amazing Syaoran-kun!" Fai-san said with enthusiasm. "That means if we find a crack-"

"-It might prove that collapsing wasn't due to magic. Plants don't grow indoors naturally… It might've been the weak spot of the watchtower, only prepared ground for the collapse." I continued his words for him, trying to pull the entire bush with both hands. "Or…at least it can give a clue about the reason!"

He was already cheering on my cleverness, but I guess it was something that'd only justify Fai-san's theory. I wasn't completely sure what it was, but magic wasn't an option in this situation. I could instinctively tell that something was off but answer had to be out in the bigger picture. Something everyone has overlooked, making it hard to find the real reason behind this damage.

Pulling the whole bush -even if the plant was dead and crumbling to pieces- was almost impossible. I sat on the ground –almost falling, panting, and already sweating. Even though I've been pulling it with all I had, I couldn't clear the way. Its roots were stronger than I thought; also I could see a thicker bunk behind the sea of broken, dead branches. Fai-san sighed, kneeling beside me; he looked at the stubborn dead bush.

"Looks like it won't move at all…" he glanced at me with his wide smile. "And heat seems to be getting to you finally."

"Not at all…" I murmured, wiping the sweat on my forehead with the back of my gloved hand.

"Should we ask Kuro-buu for help? I imagine he'd be quite powerful." He considered, gazing up, touching his thin lips lightly with an index finger.

"I have an idea…" I said, opposing to the idea of getting help.

Asking the commander for help would be troublesome; on the other hand, we weren't completely helpless anyway. I could get rid of the bush by myself; I only need to kick it outside if I can't pull it inside. So I sat on the ground, leaning backwards on my arms, I raised my right leg. With the first kick –which wasn't powerful intentionally, I wanted to check how strong the roots were- the bush shook and some dust rose into air. I could feel that the plant was already dead beneath my boots, it'd be easy to break it apart and one more kick was all it needed. I kicked the dead plant with all I had, and it flew out of the way with the momentum, revealing a small opening enough for one person to pass through on his knees. Fai-san leaned over to watch the bush fall down, drawing a wide route to the valley several feet beneath the tower.

"Fyuuu~… That's a long way down there. Nice kick Syaoran-kun." He said smiling cheerfully.

"Uh, no problem." As he leaned down to examine this small hole, I stood up to beat the dust off me. "What do you think?"

"There is no crack around the hole. Though I see some thins cracks between the bricks," he knocked lightly on the wall. "…these are cut stones, right? I guess that's why they did a good job on supporting the building. Bricks wouldn't have a chance, plus, a brick building can't endure any kind of siege weapon's attack." Leaving the lantern on the ground, Fai-san crossed his arms over his chest, resting them on his knees as he kneeled.

"This hole seems to be here for a while, that dead plant was quite old and huge." I pointed.

"U-huh… That's true; I guess it's been open at least for a decade." He said, putting a hand beneath his chin. "But I can't be sure of exact time, it's not important anyway." He grinned to me mischievously; I could tell he was willing to convince me into something that was coming up; probably nothing pleasant… "Are you ready?" he asked, picking up the lantern.

"Ready …?" I repeated, trying to hide my nervousness and anxiety.

"We'll be going…. Doooooown!" he said pointing out of the hole.

We were walking through an underground tunnel soon. There was a wide enough path for a man to walk around the watchtower; Fai-san said this might've been an old path which was not used nowadays. It was quite obvious, considering the collapsed portions of path we encountered from time to time...

Following the path, we walked down into a valley, where the bush I kicked had fallen into. A stream was flowing quietly through a forest of bushes and highland plants. Practically we were in enemy land, but Fai-san insisted that this was for the good of the Jinshuu Empire, and we're working for it. He sounded quite amused with the idea, his good humour continued after we discovered a cave entrance. **

"As I thought…" he said cheerfully before leading in.

And we were here, walking through a dark underground tunnel; in which the air appeared to be getting thicker in each step. Now I could feel the heat Fai-san was talking about, increasing gradually as well.

"Fai-san… The heat and humidity are increasing, what does that mean?" I asked, hoping he'd give a direct answer.

"Hmmm…. I wonder what that is supposed to mean?" he mused, no chance… "Hey, you never told why you are here, Syaoran-kun. I think we still have a long walk ahead."

"Eh? A long walk? How do you know?" I hurried to him, did he actually knew something?

"Lucky guess?" he laughed, then glanced over his shoulder with a bright smile. "Why are you here, I guess you mentioned something about countries you've been before? Do you travel often?"

"I…" I hesitated to be honest, my thoughts wandered to my family and back to the enigmatic nature of this man in front of me. Then, I decided to play my cards open; perhaps he'd open up his later in return. "I'm searching for something, a family heirloom which belonged to our family for centuries. But four years ago, it vanished and I'm partially at fault. That's why I'm travelling; I left my country and travelled along many lands to find a trace of that object." I stopped walking; thinking of home has upset me a little.

I never thought it could effect me that much, not only the guilt I accepted willingly –even though everyone was saying what happened had nothing to do with me-, but the memory of my parents bidding me farewell; it alone was heart crushing enough. My mother was about to burst into tears, father was supporting her, embracing her protectively. Yet I can't forget the disappointed look in their eyes; sorrow, pain and anxiety were shadowed with the restless disappointment they felt. I was sure it wasn't due to my inability to protect the heirloom, but I felt as if that disappointment was directed at me. Even though it wasn't what they were feeling…

"Could you find anything?" Fai-san asked kindly, I was quite surprised with the concern lacing in his voice.

"Not yet, it seems there are no records on what I seek for in those lands. The most recent record I could find was two centuries old, and it pointed the Jinshuu Empire." I smiled at the memory of the day I entered the Empire lands. "Though I couldn't find time to search the empire, I was already arrested for being a thief. I guess it has something to do with my clothing." I looked down to myself.

Fai-san chuckled at my words and probably to my gesture. I was wearing a dusty brown pair of pants, tucked into knee high, belted brown boots. There was a khaki cloth sewed at the back of the pants, beneath the belt, falling down to my knees. I was wearing a brown shirt with short sleeves; over it I wore a short cape of khaki color. It wasn't particularly different from the Jinshuu fashion, except that the quality of fabric and the design was hinting a civilization settled in desert.

"I also had a cloak, but they took it away with the rest of my belongings." I sighed, in my backpack I had mother's charm, and despite the material value, it was a dearly object.

"I can totally understand what you mean. It must be Jinshuu tradition to arrest whomever doesn't dress from the local designers!" he laughed waving a hand; he stopped turning halfway to me. "What did they accuse you of?"

"Umm… Stealing from grocery…" I said dryly, not happy with the false image.

"Ah, that's not really creative Syaoran-kun." He put his free hand on his hip, showing an amused smile.

"Guess so… Why were you arrested Fai-san?"

"Ah, they said I must be a spy! I guess they simply picked it up because of my completely contrasting looks! I scream '_foreign_' with capitals, eh?" he grinned happily.

"Ah… Logical." I said, seeing that usual happy smile wasn't something I was used to.

"Hmm…" Fai-san leaned his head slightly to the left. "Rested enough? Shall we continue our journey? I know the heat is increasing as well and I do have an idea where we're heading to, but I want to see how far we can go!" he said, turning over his heel.

"We're going further?"

For the rest of the way, Fai-san kept asking riddles, and as a penalty he wanted me to ask some in return. He was good at guessing the answers but he usually dragged the topic somewhere completely unrelated, so most of the time I was left confused. After a while, I realized I couldn't walk any further, for how long have we been walking in underground really? I had to put my hand on the stone surface of the tunnel, panting as if I've been hiking for an hour. I was pretty sure we walked for fifteen minutes or so since our last break. Fai-san stopped too, seeing as I was trying to catch breath; he walked back and kneeled on his feet before me.

"Syaoran-kun?" he called; I looked up at him, realizing now that I was already on my knees. "Don't force yourself, we can continue whenever you feel alright." he said calmly.

I shook my head, my muscles weren't aching; it was only that I couldn't breathe.

"I.. I'm… fine."

"Heat will get denser, hence the air will get thicker and you'll be breathless before you take a few steps again. Take it easy, it should be alright soon." He gave an assuring smile, like he'd been through this a couple of times.

"How..?" I started. "How do… you know?"

Fai-san didn't respond, he sighed and sat on the ground, leaning his back to the tunnel's walls. Stretching his legs long, he looked up to the dark ceiling for a while.

"I know because we're heading down to the center of the world." He said, blue eyes still staring to ceiling. "Before you ask again and waste more breaths on the matter, yes that was my aim from the beginning. It was my theory on the mysterious collapsing of watchtower." He smiled as he looked back at me. "Now, sit still and concentrate on catching your breath, once we're down there, I'll explain the rest of the story."

After the break, we were again on foot, walking silently this time. Fai-san said I should concentrate on breathing only, that talking would leave me breathless again. Like he said when we reached to the end of the tunnel, a wave of hot air hit my face, leaving me breathless for a second. It was the opening of a big cave which was hotter than the tunnel; my shirt was already soaked with sweat in tunnel, but I think it was going to dry off in here soon –if only I knew I wouldn't sweat more. Fai-san pointed a crack in the middle of the cave ground, actually it was a small opening, and the ground was feeling hot even through our boots. At first I couldn't take a look, even a greater heat was rising from the crack. And when I could finally look down the crack, I was completely shocked. A river was flowing, but it wasn't a river of underground water, it was a river of intense yellows, reds and oranges. I was lost for words, this was a scene I could never imagine in a lifetime.

"This… is a magma river Syaoran-kun." Fai-san said, breathing deeply. "It's a mixture of liquid metals, like a liquid flame, only hotter than fire."

"How… is this... possible?" I turned to look at him, I mouthed 'magic' but he shook his head.

"It's not magic Syaoran-kun, simpler… It's nature. This has nothing to do with magic." Then he turned back to the tunnel we came from. "Come on, time to head back."

"_Where_ have _you_ been?" was the angry roar ringing above us when we were back to **the **watchtower's basement again.

Kurogane-san jumped down right in front of us, making us take a few steps back from the shock of his sudden appearance, and closed up the small distance slowly, as if stalking his prey. His blood red eyes were glaring dangerously at me and Fai-san. Gritting his teeth he reached for his sword on his left, only to be stopped by the magician. Who sounded quite surprised as he spoke, as if he was actually a kid asking to borrow a toy from another kid, who was too possessive of his toys.

"Now now, Kuro-buu…" he started raising his hands in a surrendering manner, smiling widely like this whole thing was a joke. "Why don't you calm down before chopping us into pieces?"

Kurogane-san's eyes widened, he was still frowning but now he was also quite shocked. I noticed as a pulse starting to beat on his forehead, it was easy enough to guess that his fury was the result of usage of his name…

"It's KU-RO-GA-NE!" The Lieutenant yelled.

"Ah, well. You'd be happy to know that we discovered what caused the watchtower to collapse, Kuro-tan!" Fai-san said cheerfully, drawing the boss' attention to the main problem.

"You did? What was it then?" Kurogane-san left his sword where it rests, and straightened up from his offensive stance.

"Well… you see…."

Fai-san explained the magma river beneath the ground, according to him there was a sea beneath these lands made from the same magma substance, and the lands were swimming over it. This caused some crushing and bumping to each other while doing so, which caused earthquakes. An earthquake was the cause of the collapsing not an enemy assault or any kind of magic spell like they thought.

He was speaking with a soothing voice, reasoning with the patience of a mother. And Kurogane-san was listening to this smaller man with great interest, asking questions regardless if they sound dumb or not. He was determined to understand the whole ground of the situation, probably weighting facts in his mind as well. I thought, at that moment, that they were actually walking on the same path. There was a silent communication between them and without words of approval on the smallest details; they were coming to an agreement quicker than most people. At least they were getting along much better then I predicted; Fai-san knew how to escape from Kurogane-san's wrath…

"So," Kurogane-san started. "…you're saying that we can't continue repairing the watchtower since it'll collapse anyway?"

"No, I think you should continue with rebuilding the watchtower, since it was the order." Fai-san said calmly.

"But you said another earthquake will happen and the watchtower will collapse again, perhaps making a greater damage this time. Then it's useless effort, why bother?"

"I said," Fai-san tilted his head to left as he put his hand under his chin, resting his elbow over his other hand. "…an earthquake would surely happen. Maybe three days from now, three decades or a few months later… But you should continue anyway."

"So, do you have a solution for this?" Kurogane-san asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah, of course. If they asked my opinion, I'd have offered something different than repairing a doomed-to-collapse building!" he said chuckling. "But, meanwhile you should reaaaally continue obeying orders Kuro-buu." The magician patted the tall man's shoulder.

"It's Kurogane, you bastard!" was the growl rising from the scary soldier. "And if this goddamned watchtower collapses because you slack your crappy work at the basement, I'll kill you!"

It has been a week since we discovered the unstable ground issue. Fai-san couldn't offer a solution on that matter, but he could prevent the abnormal heat rising below the ground. Which saved us from a delirious week, I believe… After that trip to the underground, Fai-san gladly answered all my questions on this new discovery. Now that I know more about the magma core below and within the earth, I can understand the gravity of the situation better.

Fai-san asked for two dozens of fluorite, a special stone with a special magical attribute. These stones were known to absorb the properties of whatever elemental or energy source left around them and then mimicked them perfectly. After leaving them in a chest full of ice cubes for a day –which our magician especially asked for as well - they were imitating coolness of the ice.

"Three for each wall." he instructed the workers on how to place the manipulated fluorites. "One for the past, one for today and one for the future." He said as if he was repeating a charm rather than explaning the logic. "Then there'll be a circle of six in the center of each wall, and five to form a smaller circle inside it. Finally the last fluorite will be placed to pinpoint the seal we're creating." He added with a cheerful smile. "This would block the heat coming beneath the ground and will add more to the lifetime of the watchtower."

"So, your magic is at work…" Kurogane-san murmured, eyeing the workers like an eagle as always.

"No, it's simple dynamics. I won't use magic for such a trivial matter." Fai-san smiled as he explained.

Now as I look down from the roof of the watchtower, I can feel the effect of the fluorites clearly. The temperature around the watchtower is lower than it was before even under the sun, making it very easy to work on it. I've wondered about the stones, and asked Fai-san if his family name was somehow related to the stones. He just gave a childish smile and said; who knows? But thinking it this way, I guess I might understand a little more about Fai-san. As he said, _who knows?_

I rested my chin on my right knee I had pulled up; something about sunsets is always calming. Bright golden colors slowly fading into the crimson aura the mountains in horizon were giving, soon the sun will disappear behind the mountains and another night will start, I thought lazily. Hearing the angry objections of Kurogane-san and the carefree voice of Fai-san had a calming effect as well; it reminded me of aunt Meilin and father. They used to fight and quarrel a lot; I guess I'm getting homesick…

"Syaoran-kuun!" Fai-san's enthusiastic voice woke me from my reverie; I looked over my shoulder to see him waving at me. "Come here and see the magnificent handwriting of Kuro-myuu!"

"SHUDDUP BASTARD!" the commander roared over the other with a scary face matching a beast's.

I smiled, feeling sorry for the blonde magician. As I leaned back a little to stand up, something whistled right next to my ear. It rang alarms in my mind; I quickly looked back and saw Kurogane-san shove Fai-san just in time to escape the arrow that passed through between them. I crawled backwards hurriedly, glancing back to the valley. I thought I saw some metallic shines in there, and I jumped back to the lieutenant's side in order to escape the range of the bows aimed at me.

* * *

A.N.- Ohohohoh! A cliff-hanger! I know you wanna kill me now XD

As you've noticed, science isn't in its brightest age in this universe. Fai's title is explained a little on this part; which brings out another question I should answer immediately. Yes, Fai is the only one at the moment, one of the elite few who hold knowledge on physics, biology, geology…etc. and most of the scientific fields. And for a long while it'll be like this ^^ Syaoran's knowledge is limited with magic, history and basic science. Thus, Syaoran is quicker on catching up with Fai's words. Kuro-bun merely accepts facts he can't understand, since Fai seems to be telling truth. Also he trusts his scariness in case Fai might try fooling him (not that he'd do anyway, as we all know XDD). Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, expect a vivid action scene on next part! 8D Take care!


	3. Watchtower III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. As well known, I'm a fan and fictioning. And again, thanks a bunch and lots of love to my beta-reader Gallie-chan :3  
**AN:** I updated previous chapters as well, Gallie-chan edited them for me. Not a major or dramatic change, but better story telling I hope =) Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Watchtower - Chapter 3**

**An Ambush and A Plan**

"Ah, it's an enemy ambush." Fai-san's voice stated calmly.

"Don't sound so peaceful bastard! It's a critical situation!" Kurogane yelled, crimson eyes glaring wildly as his pupils narrowed dangerously.

"But I told you so, Kuro-muu… Didn't I?" magician mused as I looked at them with a puzzled frown. "I warned you to expect an enemy attack, considering current state of the watchtower you ought to expect one since first day." He said calmly with a polite smile.

Lieutenant gritted his teeth, frowning deeply with frustration as he reached out for his sword by instincts. But he turned his attention to soon-to-be battle field rather than the man, whom,-I believe-, Lieutenant knew that he was right. I ducked next to Fai-san, who has also kneeled as archers seemed to get better at their aims.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. It seemed I was just voicing everyone's question.

"Fight back of course!" Kurogane-san said almost snarling, "ENEMY AMBUSH! EVERYONE, TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!" he roared to men below him. "EVERYONE I SAID YA!" he yelled after a few prisoners who were trying to find shelter.

"YES, SIR!"

"Eeeh? You were prepared for this after all?" Fai-san smiled widely at him, I noticed a curious gaze in his eyes.

"BLOW THE HORN!" he ordered again, ignoring the magician's remark.

The horn was blown; it was like the loud cry of a seagull. A strong sound, only one tone dying off as wind carried it off over the lands, though last half of it was interrupted with a blasting sound came beneath us, watchtower shook dangerously. After some more shaking and blasting, I was almost sure that the whole building would collapse; thankfully it didn't. It only seemed to fire up Kurogane-san's fighting spirit.

"I'll show those bastards why they never should've messed up with me!" He yelled fiercely.

And quickly he jumped down the roof, using scaffold built out of the watchtower like a stair of platforms. He was jumping from plank to plank until he reached a suitable height that he could jump on the ground without breaking anything on him… I watched fearfully as he unsheathed his sword and with a war cry, raised it up above his head. Then he jumped down on a group of enemy soldiers, who suddenly appeared beneath the watchtower. At that moment I saw the large hole on the right wall of the watchtower, it was large enough for a man to pass through. They had bombarded the watchtower.

"They're in?" I remember saying, leaning over the wall, above the hole.

"Oh well, seems like they were prepared as well." Fai-san's voice said behind me, he sounded confident and undisturbed with this assault.

I looked at the enemy soldiers; as expected, they sent troops in first. All of them were wearing blue metallic armors, they looked heavier and more armed then Jinshuu's red-black uniformed soldiers. I wondered for a moment if Kurogane-san was really prepared to this.

"We should help Kurogane-san!" I said, turning to look at the magician, who was sitting leaning his back to the stone wall behind him casually. "Aren't you going to help?"

He looked up with a wide smile, shaking his head, he waved his right hand. I wasn't sure if he noticed the anxiety in my voice through the uproar rising around us. Wild war cries blended with the echoes of blades clashing with each other; over all the noise I could distinguish Kurogane-san's loud laughter.

"I'm here merely as a prisoner!" he said almost cheerfully.

"But you're a magician nonetheless!" I objected.

"I don't plan on using my magic anymore, if possible. Besides, It's not only field I'm best at you know, I-am-the-expeeeert!". His words trailed as if he was singing.

"I see…" I hung my head in defeat.

I felt a deep frown forming on my forehead. I was upset, upset with Fai-san's lack of responsibility and the casual way he was welcoming anything in his life. But this wasn't the right time to judge his actions, leave alone his decisions… Though, I wasn't going to leave Kurogane-san and the others on their own. We were short on soldiers and not all prisoners were skilled in fighting. I looked up back to him; the sincere, serious look on his face was enough for me to understand that he was aware of my disappointment of him.

"I'm not going to stand back though." I said calmly.

"I know." A knowing smile…

"I'll be going then…" I murmured, to myself more than him.

I turned to look down at the battle field; it was beginning of the battle yet it seemed a mess already. Dark veil of night had started to cover battlefield, The enemy soldiers were surpassing us as they seemed well prepared. I clapped my hands together and with a familiar itching feeling, I opened them apart a little, apart enough for handle of jian to pull through the flames. As I grabbed the handle and pulled out the sword, I heard Fai-san's faint whistle imitation.

"Ah, we had another magician among us huh?" he noted, apparently enjoying it too much.

"I'm a mere swordsman; wielding little magic is all I do." I glanced back at him over my shoulder, realizing how bitter my voice sounded. "Probably nothing alike your magic, Fai-san… I'm leaving."

I didn't wait to hear his reply, if he had any to give. I jumped over the long wall and then using the same path over the scaffolds Kurogane-san had used, reached to the ground. Clashing with one of the enemy soldiers and quickly forcing him to step back, I took a defensive stance, raising my sword. He looked dumbfounded; he wasn't expecting to see a boy fighting with him. I heard mumbling of the prisoner, I probably stepped in his way and he sounded upset.

"_Boys_ are fighting for Jinshuu now?" the enemy soldier snorted before charging at me.

I crouched, leapt to my side too fast for him to react. With a smooth swing I disarmed him easily, and then knocked him out with a blow of the sword's hilt behind his neck. He was going to wake up with a terrible headache later, but he was out of the way now. I heard a familiar, scary voice yelling aloud _"__Hama Ryū-ō Jin!"_ and a strong wave of blue energy tore through the night, knocking off several soldiers on his path.

"What are you doing here brat?" a man roared from nowhere, probably the Lieutenant himself.

Unfortunately I didn't have time to check the owner of the voice myself; I had to fight back the two soldiers attacking me. Their numbers seemed to be increasing and this wasn't the best time to wait and receive a scolding from any superior in the field. Night was pressing on and moon had yet to rise, we needed to end this as quick as possible. I jumped backwards over a fallen block of wall, which reminded me the hole in the wall; I was worried if they've noticed the crack in watchtower earlier. It was a relief seeing that their aim was to blast off the wall from the beginning. I caught a glimpse of Kurogane-san but he seemed distracted. I pointed jian to the enemies, getting ready to confront my attackers, father's instructive voice echoing in my mind…

_Left hand stretched forward as far as possible, palm facing your target. Curl pinky and ring fingers; pull jian backwards while holding it on the same level with your left arm. Feel the energy, the core flowing from your body through the sword. When you believe the tension is right, feel the flow bending at your will, and then charge forward… _

I charged jian, just like father always instructed and I've practiced to do. An electrical charge sparkled around the blade and my fingertips as I shouted the incantation.

"_Raitei Shōrai!_"

A lightening burst through the tip of the blade as I charged it forward, shielding off the darkness around us for a moment, catching the enemy soldiers off guard. After many of their fellow soldiers fell unconscious, they acknowledged me as a possible treat. I saw Kurogane-san looking at me through sea of enemy soldiers in disbelief; he seemed shocked yet we both had to break eye contact due in the heat of the fight. I couldn't see the Lieutenant for a while, fighting at night was helping either, but I tried moving towards him through the enemy soldiers. Soon they surrounded both of us; turning our backs to each other we faced the hostile group.

"They're coming through the hole in the wall!" I said, hoping Kurogane-san would hear me.

"Yeah…" he growled loudly. "Not a bad sword… Where did you get that?" he asked.

"It was my father's." I replied shortly.

"Hmm…" I think he said; I was distracted as a few soldiers started discussing tactics in low voices. "Hey brat… Does that bastard have any intention of helping us?"

"He said he preferred not using magic from now on." I answered, guessing he was talking about Fai-san.

"Then what's the use of being a magician?" Kurogane-san mumbled lifting his sword.

The circle of enemy soldiers were planning to attack altogether, which was a hopeful plan of distracting us. I looked up hearing a whistling sound, several flamed arrows were flying through air; apparently enemy bows were aiming the field behind the watchtower. A wide range of arrow shower was about to hit us, I took the liberty of reacting to that. Stepping away from Kurogane-san, I pointed my sword towards the arrow mass.

"_Fuuka Shōrai!_"

The strong gush of wind changed course of the arrows, blowing out several of them, only a few could hit the ground within the circle as the rest were either falling down like sticks or hitting on walls, missing their aim dramatically. Even though I had successfully reached my goal, the boss wasn't happy about it, he was about to protest but instead just frowned staring behind me.

"Get down!" he yelled, swinging his sword towards me.

I obeyed, ducked right before the energy of the blow brushed above me and hit the soldiers behind. I looked over my shoulder for a moment to see six men falling down; others at either side of them struggling to stay on their feet. I tore my eyes from them, as instinctively I blocked a sword falling over me. The heat of battle was back again, that arrow shower was all the distraction the enemy soldiers needed to head on. As I was wondering whether this was a tactic to distract us, I was startled by a loud yell, unlike the Lieutenant's.

"KURO-MUU! WATCH OUT!~" called out Fai-san's cheerful voice, it was pretty amazing in itself that his voice could surpass all the noise rising around us.

The loud roar of the rolling and falling pieces echoed before a tremor started to work through underground. A single glance at the sight of rolling logs was enough for me to understand what was happening. I kicked the distracted soldier in my way and jumped over him, pushing him down the ground. He and quite a few of them were soon buried under the logs that rolled almost out of nowhere. After it calmed down a bit, I looked up to Fai-san, frowning. I couldn't see but I could imagine a wide smile plastered on his face, he waved us from the roof of the watchtower, holding a loose rope. He was helping out? Those were the logs he ordered a few prisoners to put up above a platform he instructed to be built. So, it was a booby trap?

"YOU BASTARD-!" was the quite excited roar from Kurogane-san.

"Aww, you hurt me, Kuro-tan! YOU MIGHT WANT TO MOVE FROM THERE SYAORAN-KUN!" he said with the same cheerful voice.

The second trap was a load of small and large pebbles, along with broken bricks the construction site decided to dispose since they were useless. I was just as confused as Kurogane-san, he was frowning while throwing his upset glare to Fai-san, me and back to the magician again. As he was about to shout another tasteful selection of words, the expert held up his hand.

"Hold that a second!" Fai-san exclaimed before disappearing for a moment.

After another round of rolling logs joining the cacophony of cries from the enemy soldiers in the valley, he reappeared with a wide smile. And not wasting any time, Fai-san used the same rope that activated his traps to climb down the watchtower. In two quick jumps he was already at the ground level. He stood on the pile of rocks and picked up a long pole.

"I thought you weren't going to help us?" I asked, unable to hold my curiosity any longer.

"I didn't say I won't fight when my life is on stake here." Fai-san smiled. "I said, I-won't-use-magic!~" he blinked as he swung his staff skillfully, blocking and dodging attacks of two men coming at him with ease.

"You really like being a jerk, don't you magician?" Kurogane-san grinned sarcastically.

Fai-san shrugged as he leaned the staff on his right shoulder, I was relieved. Both because he was fighting along/with us now and he was a stronger and more skilled fighter than the impression he left on us. Now we were standing together, back to back. Enemy soldiers were greatly injured and discouraged, some had even exclaimed in recognition of the expert on our side. The magician was unbothered; he was wearing the same smile, handling his staff casually. Then he half turned to look at me.

"Syaoran-kun, that sword is forged steel, right?"

I casted a quick glance around, the enemy soldiers seemed to be focusing on us now, given the fact that all the prisoners and most of the soldiers were either knocked out or wounded.

"Uuh.. Yes, it is.… why?"

His respond was quick, and mysterious.

"Wait for my sign to thrust it into the ground."

"But-!" I turned at him immediately, alarmed at the meaning of his request.

If I was to thrust it into ground, which leaves me unarmed, without jian I wouldn't be able to do incantations. His request was totally unreasonable, even though he was the expert, asking a soldier to leave his weapon… I was too bewildered to think that he must've have had a good reason to ask me of that. As I said, well, it was quite risky.

"You trust me, don't you?" he said with a confident smile and a serious look in his blue eyes.

"…. Alright." I said in defeat, and then turned my attention back to the enemy forming a half circle around us.

"Kuru-buu?" Fai-san called, making a childishly cute smile, matching his voice I imagine.

"Bastard?" he clenched his teeth, forcing a grin which was looking almost wolfish, his eyes fixated on theenemy as if he was a predator and they were his prey.

"Could you go over the valley and wait for my sign? All you need to do is thrusting your sword in ground before your feet."

Oh, I knew his answer; actually I couldn't help a worried smile as theLieutenant gave his respond.

"And die? Are you insane?" He hissed through his gritted teeth. "I'll cut your head off before I leave Ginryuu!"

"Don't you trust me?" Fai-san asked, apparently trying to use same psychology he used on me.

"_NO!"_

Fai-san sulked with a loud sigh of disappointment, hanging his head like a big child. Then his eyes shone with mischief. As four courageous men started running at us with a mad cry, the lieutenant swung his large sword. I guess he was trying to prove his point to the blonde man, I preferred focusing on our opponents rather than listening his mumbling about being the boss still.

"Ah! I just remembered!" Fai-san started, gaining the involuntary attention of the lieutenant and mine. "After rolling those rocks over the archers at the valley, they yelled something about a nasty, big in charge of the watchtower."

"WHAT?"

I jerked as Kurogane-san yelled out, turning to look wildly at Fai-san, who was looking way too suspiciously innocent.

"Oh well it could be anyone, but they mentioned a man who's too scared to fight himself, so instead he was sending off prisoners to fight in his place." I tried to interfere, but Fai-san just kept going, apparently building up the lieutenant's rage. "They said I was looking way too suspicious and so out of Jinshuu that pussies like me should be the key of their success in-…" Fai-san stopped as Kurogane-san walked past him, glaring wildly and fuming with fury. "Kuro-tan?" he called out looking after him.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, the Lieutenant literally roared back at us with a weak energy wave swung by his sword. I could make out words of, 'going to kill', 'bastards of…' and 'It's Kurogane!' I didn't notice at first, but the enemies circling us were way too startled to move; he simply walked through the mass of remaining enemy soldiers, leaving every head turned to look after him. Until he was gone out of sight through the hole in the wall, including me, everyone was dumbfounded.

"Ah, brave and big Kuro-mu… What would we do without you?" Fai-san smiled widely after the upset Lieutenant.

"F-fai-san?"

"Hmmm…" he nodded, satisfaction obvious in his voice. His eyes had an eerie shine in the night though, looking almost hollow. "That worked fine! Syaoran-kun, remember, at my mark." With that he charged at the startled enemy soldiers.

At his mark? I looked around with worry and after Fai-san, who easily made through the enemy and headed back to the watchtower. Right before the wild war cry coming from Kurogane-san behind the watchtower, I noticed another wave of arrows; these weren't lit, perhaps a soldier sneaked out to warn archers outside? It was a less crowded one, but still dangerous. I yelled out the incantation, a burst of flames trusted through air, lightening up the battlefield like day and burnt the flying arrows into ashes.

"_Kashin Shōrai!"_

"Good job Syaoran!" the magician seemed to call from the top of watchtower again. "Everyone! Drive them away from the watchtower! As soon as possible would be the best!" he added a little too politely.

Even though anyone who could stand on their feet obeyed his orders without protesting, I still was not sure what Fai-san's next plan was; I couldn't imagine any kind of booby trap that might be activated with a sword. It must've been magic, but Fai-san said he won't use magic. Was there really a way to activate a hidden magic without casting? Surely there was a way but I couldn't see clearly at the moment, I was too tense and alert. We drove the enemy soldiers away from the tower and the hole in the wall as he said. There were four soldiers with me; we were tired, and after the heat of the desert the freezing chill of the night was wearing us more than the usual. And still Fai-san had yet to give his sign for me to thrust my sword.

I heard Fai-san shouting from the watchtower, but apparently it was to Kurogane-san. As he told me later, he was still trying to convince him to thrust his sword into the ground. Since he was sure I'd do as he says, the tricky part was convincing the Lieutenant. I looked back over my shoulder trying to make out shapes and see Fai-san's figure, after a few moments, he came over to our side and shouted at me.

"Syaoran-kun! Count to five and thrust! Everyone, stay a step back from Syaoran-kun!" he said and quickly disappeared from sight.

I nodded, looking around nervously, I stepped forward and the other four men with me stepped back slowly with confused glances. I started counting to five; meanwhile our magician was struggling with a stubborn, scary soldier to convince him.

"Thrust your sword!" he shouted down to valley.

"Rather die than leave Ginryuu! I told ya bastard!"

"You need to do it, now!" Fai-san exclaimed, sounding serious.

"Come down here and try if you wish!" Kurogane-san laughed, using his sword technique with joy against the enemy troops.

I guess I was at four when Fai-san managed to convince him, I couldn't hear a thing they said to each other. I was concentrated on what I should do. Will it work? Do I need to thrust in hard? The ground was loose thanks to the thin sand of the desert, but how deep was enough? I raised jian and thrust it into the ground, falling on my knees. But, nothing happened.

"But Syaoran is going to!" Fai-san was about to lose his temper when the lieutenant answered with a snort. "He'll die if you don't do as I say! Even a proud soldier like you wouldn't want blood of innocents on his hands!" Finally gaining Kurogane-san's full attention, he repeated his order with an annoyed smile. "Thrust your beloved Ginryuu into the dusty, bloody ground before I hurt you, Kuro-pyan!"

Kurogane-san clenched his teeth, raised his large sword and yelled out loud as he finally thrust his sword to ground.

"IT'S KUROGANE, YOU BASTARD!"

I was about to give up and pull my sword after few moments of silence, but then a strange charge of electricity ran through jian. I fell back on my hands with the release of energy, the enemy soldiers backed as the charge grew to an intimidating level. A bright light stroke from the sword, and along with its charge, started traveling through the ground to left and right, drawing a half circle. I got on my feet and walked backwards; the same charge traveled through the stone walls of the watchtower and surrounded all the damaged sides of the border leaving the enemy soldiers out. We were shocked, looking around unbelieving and not sure if we should relax. At least, I was confused with sudden appearance of a kekkai; to bring up a kekkai one needed strong magic present, even if it was a subtle insert. I looked up questioningly at Fai-san, who was looking down leaning over the a satisfied wide smile. Faint light of the kekkai was lightening up his face, making him look even more pale than usual.

"It's over now, we're safe inside."

Conscious ones started celebrating, I remember smiling sheepishly, but still questions were worming in my mind. I walked lazily and dumbfounded towards Kurogane-san, who came back from the valley with a deep, scary frown, yet an amused grin was forcing it's way on his scary dark face. We both of us were in shock, but he was better at hiding it. As Fai-san got down from the watchtower, he interrupted the early celebrations with a wide, cheerful smile.

"Let's treat the wounded and injured first." He said simply, putting things into motion.

"Don't let your guard down yet bastards! Get ready for a comeback anytime! And get your lazy ass off idiot!" the Lieutenant roared around, just to surpass Fai-san's influence no doubt. "I don't care if you hurt your ass, get your wounded ass off or I'll kick it for ya!" he continued circling around.

"Fai-san?" I started, "How…?"

"First of all, it's not my magic." He said with an assuring nod.

"But this is magic!"

"To use magic you certainly don't need to cast it personally!" he inclined with a meaningful sapphire look.

Realization hit fast, I closed my eyes for a moment before letting the answer out. Of course, it was possible. The way he explained the logic of his methods and the usage of the stone before…

"Fluorite…"I could say before he continued.

"True! Fluorite is actually a useful stone. They don't only emit outer sources and mimic the very nature of it; they alone prove a wide range of effective usage. Various combinations can bring out various availabilities. In this case, two dozens of set not only protect the each inner circle; three inner circles create an unbreakable barrier formation if triggered by the right catalysis."

"And it's steel, our swords… Six stones can form a warded area from spirits; eight can mark a basic shield for all purposes. Twelve… no sixteen will be necessary for a strong kekkai…" I said, mostly to myself thoughtfully. "But two dozens are something I have never heard of."

"It'll stand tall until the ones who trusted those swords pull them out again. Otherwise, that's a very solid one; you can't even affect the fluorites once the kekkai is set." Fai-san winked, as if we were sharing a private secret.

"Obviously that title isn't for your fancy looks; you still have a stupid smile on that idiotic face though…" Kurogane-san said stretching his back as he walked toward us. He flashed a wolfish smile. "You always have something new up in your sleeve, eh bastard?"

Fai-san answered with a cheerful chuckle, planting his staff on ground. Though before we could relax, the irksome cry of a beast echoed in the skies above us.

Dust of the battlefield lifted up with a sudden wind, It was quite hard to make out shapes in the pitch black sky, but as they descended the light of kekkai revealed the shapes. I was startled more than anyone around as I looked up to the sky. On their first sight, anyone would startle at such arrivals! Various hues of greens and blues were shining over the dark green and blue scales of the legendary dragons; as legends say they've vowed to serve the Jinshuu Empire to repay for the deeds of a former king, Ashura-ou. Only suitable, trained soldiers could ride them; they were the legendary dragons of Jinshuu.

* * *

AN: With this chapter, Watchtower Arc is finished! It's been quite a while I admit, sorry for the wait ^^; I hope to write most of second arc before publishing here so I won't make you wait for a year and half =_=  
Oh well, I have news for you guys! Theme is settled, I decided that we need to see this world more in action!

.net/view/68429

Yep! *smile* That dragon patterned outfits and dragons flying in background artwork… That'll be our story setting, kind of.. I'll of course tweak and bend the borders to my liking, result is a delightful amount of creatures and fun though. Yes I want you to drool and imagine that charming world of dragons. Bwahaha!

Also, I decided to write whole series from Syaoran's eyes, boy has sharp senses and a pretty objective judgment. He's the type who likes to keep quiet, think over things and only let others hear his thoughts when they ask or the need arise. Though I'll probably make it look like each chapter is one of his journal entries. We'll see! ^^

"Syaoran's" incantations and spells from _Tsubasa: RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE_:

**Lightning Based** Raitei Shōrai!

**Wind Based** Fūka Shōrai!

**Fire Based** Kashin Shōrai!

**Water Based** Suiryū Shōrai!


End file.
